Tarots
by Demonette Rainyday
Summary: Zazie knows Tarots never lie...and so... my ChachamaruxZazie fanfiction finally online. Warning: Shojou ai. Third chapter online! Sorry for the wait, guys! please enjoy!
1. Rooftop

Title: Tarots  
Author: Demonette Rainyday  
Rating: T  
Category: Romance. Maybe a lit Spiritual on other chapters  
Pairing: Karakuri Chachamaru x Zazie Rainyday  
Warnings/Kinks: "Technical language" involved.  
I do not own negima, maybe the contrary  
Thanks to PeroPero for the italian>English translation.

That's the First chapter of my Original Pairing Fanfiction. Hope You'll enjoy this.

"Tarots"

"Mmh..." Zazie barely lifted her eyebrow, staring at the 4 cards in front of her, while the calm wind was blowing on her hair.  
Zazie Rainyday was sitting on the cement pavement with her legs crossed, a deck of tarot cards next to her, and at a small distance from it layed 4 cards that had fallen out of the deck while she was taking it out of her purse.. The 4 cards fell to form a square, 2 on top and 2 on the bottom.  
She stared with her yellow eyes on the laughing scheletric figure carved in the 13th card, lightened by the sunhine spreading on the terrace of the main building of Mahora Gakuhen. "The Death, Change. The Lovers, love." Under the 2 cards, one bordered in dark blue and the other in red, The Hanged was staring at her with her own face, wich was drawn with an incredible resemblance on the deck that was given to her at her entrance in the Nightmare Circus. Certainly that strange event had something to do with her, she had goosebumps whenever she thought about the last card, face down on the floor.  
She put her index finger on it, slowly slipping along the metallic surface.

Her cards had never failed, never.

She smiled thinking of herself being so confused, after more than 300 years of life. What tremendous truth could that card have been hiding, to scare an High Rank Demon like her?  
Suddenly, the little bird on her shoulder cryed a high note, waving it's blue feathered wings to distract the Demonette from her questioning.  
"Hello, Chachamaru-san...how may I help you?" she asked, still looking at the little enigma in front of her. And she finally found the Answer.  
A few meters from the Demonette, there was a strange sound, like the activation of little jet motor, and the air itself shattered in to a thousand colored pieces, as the Holografic Shield hiding a tall, green haired girl broke into fragments. The little blue bird eeked two more times before flying off,  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Zazie-san. I… wanted to ask you a question" The Mechanic Girl would have blushed, if only she could.  
Even though she was programed to have no fear whatsoever, she had to take all her courage and to use her cloaking system just to go up on that terrace. Just to get close to the girl.  
Zazie took a look at the mechanic girl, her yellow eyes almost closed, barely shaking her head before speaking.  
"You want to know if your love is recirpocal, correct?" she said, without taking her site off of the floor in front of her. Chachamaru closed her eyes and sighed before nodding.  
The Demonette barely smiled and grabbed the cards in front of her without seeing it's content and with a rapid and fluid polse movement she threw them at Chachamaru, who grabbed them on the fly.  
They were two bands of metal, maybe platinum, finly engraved and partially colored to exalt the light that shined on it.  
The mechanic girl stared a long time on the card of "The Hanged" with Zazie's face on it before looking at the other, and letting it fall, suprised.  
Zazie smiled once more, standing up and cleaning off her scottish Mahora Uniform's skirt.  
"That is my answer, my cards have never been mistaken"  
The Demonette made a little bow, before gicing Chachamaru a warm smile, probably the first ever seen on that sad tattoed face.  
"We will have time to talk more about it Chachamaru-san, once I myself have cleared my mind"  
Zazie waved her right hand in salute before dissapearing in a purple cloud, using her powers to teleport to her room, where she made a big sigh before landing on her big black leather armchair.  
"Damn… I ran away once again.." she thought while staring at the black ceiling.  
Meanwhile, on the terrace, Chachamaru sat down, her articolations shrieking with metallic voices, grabbing the card that had fallen on the ground.  
Eventhough the Gothic-style writings on the card clearly said "The Wheel", the image on it was somewhat different than the usual one, and that explained many things.

It was a gear.

Finally, "Tarots" translation is online.  
I'll soon start the translation of the second chapter, "Tea Party.  
enjoy!


	2. Soul?

Chapter 2  
Thanks to Akiko Yamamura for the Italian>English Translation  
The Demonette Rainyday Entertaiment is sorry for the delay.  
Hope You'll like this new chapter  
i do not own negima etc etc etc

"Soul?"

Chachamaru opened the wooden door of the small chalet where she lived, hidden in the wood that surrounded the Mahora Academy's campus, entering the small antechamber and removing her shoes. Wondering if she had to return to school to look for Evangeline, the vampire she lived with, who furnished the magic energy to feed her circuits, she entered the living room.  
The mechanical girl placed her right hand on the small pocket of her shirt, on the two foils of platinum that Zazie had launched her a little before…

She'd have to return them to her, sooner or later…Was it Zazie's expedient to invite Chachamaru to meet her again?  
She smiled, leaving half open her eyes, which were vacuous green, still too much unnatural for a human. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from the couch in front of her and she immediately lifted her look. Evangeline was observing her sneering, sat on the couch, crossing her legs; she was surrounded by the dolls that she collected.

"You seem particularly happy today, Chachamaru… " the Vampire stood up, settling the skirt of her Gothic dress, with black lace's hem "… something happened? " "N-no, Master…it's all right… " Chachamaru bent deeply toward Evangeline, then she went to the kitchen, the metallic sound of her feet resounding on the floor, softly reduced by the black socks of her uniform.  
She wore her apron, and started to prepare the tea for the over-centenary child who was waiting in the living room.  
She put the boiler on the stove, and remained silent fixing her reflex in the shiny metal. Would she be able to return Zazie her cards? She shook her head, and then she jumped, looking at the boiler.

A gynoid should not have hallucinations, she thought. Yet, for an instant, she had believed to see a girl with white hair behind her. The only white haired girls who would have been able to enter Evangeline's overprotected house were Sayo, the ghost who used to infest the corner-chair of the 2-A, and Zazie. The boiler began to whistle.  
"Chachamaru, please bring here the cookies…and two cups, too…" said Evangeline from the living room, raising her voice. The mechanical girl, almost not hearing the Vampire's request, put a hand on her chest, forcing her gears to slow down a little their frantic rhythm. Two cups… that meant guests.  
Chachamaru returned in the living room, carrying the teapot, the boiler, two cups and a box of tea biscuits on a tray.

In front of her, Zazie was sat on the black sofa, next to Evangeline, wearing a black velvet dress, her tanned and tattooed face smiling at the sight of the gynoid. "Hi" she said lifting her right hand. She was wearing black gloves that didn't cover her fingers.  
Chachamaru suddenly felt an increase of temperature inside her body. She placed the tray on the table in front of the two girls, then she stepped backwards. "Master, I ask your permission, for I'd like to retire in my room… " she asked bending herself to Evangeline, who nodded.

Chachamaru plunged on the huge pillow of her armchair, the only piece of furniture that was in her bedroom, besides the desk and the closet that contained her few suits, hiding her overheated face among her hands, feeling under her fingers the plastic consistence of her own skin. Even if she could feel the warm, the cold, the pain and the tactile feelings, the technology of her genial creator had not succeeded in furnishing her a completely human appearance yet.  
"Excuse me… maybe I shouldn't come… " Zazie appeared suddenly in front of her, sat on the floor. Chachamaru stood up, still hiding her face behind her hands and observing the Demonette through her fingers, making her smile.  
"N-no…I… it's a pleasure for me… to see you…" Chachamaru smiled weakly, observing Zazie "Ah… wait… let me give you a chair… " the mechanical girl was already getting up, but she was stopped by Zazie, who disappeared and reappeared instantly on her knees "never mind…" Zazie put her head on Chachamaru's left shoulder. She would probably have become purple, if she had been able to. Incapable to control her servomotors properly, she lifted the left hand, which was visibly trembling, and encircled Zazie's waist, as she wanted to set the girl on her own legs better. "Sorry… " repeated Zazie, sinking her face into Chachamaru's neck "… maybe I'm embarrassing you… but that's…such a nice feeling" she continued, her cheeks burst into flames, for the first time.

Chachamaru, who didn't have a clue about that situation, nodded weakly, smiling and feeling Zazie's warm breath against her neck. She tightened more close to her the slender Demonette, embracing the waist of the girl who sat on her knees with both her hands. That sense of heat was extending from the inside of her chest in the whole body. If this feeling is what they call happiness, I am happy to have found it, that was what she was thinking.  
They didn't move for almost ten minutes, and then Zazie found the words to go on.

"How did we reach this point, Chachamaru? "she asked, holding her eyes closed and rubbing against the neck of the mechanical girl, smiling in to feel the ticking increase of speed. Chachamaru shook her head, slowly. "Even I can't tell you when I have realized that I was always following you, even if my planning imposes me to record every action of mine" Zazie reopened her eyes and lifted them on Chachamaru's face.  
"it's the same for me… " she said hiding again her face against Chachamaru's neck, distractedly lifting her left hand and placing it to the intersection of the mechanical girl's clavicles, where the edges of synthetic skin were united with a marked furrow that could be seen through the untied collar of the gynoid's shirt. She touched it with her fingertips, slightly, feeling the trembling of Chachamaru's body. "I told you, right? My cards have never been wrong"

She embraced Chachamaru's neck, making the mechanical girl smile as soon as she felt the soft touch of Zazie's lips against her skin.  
Suddenly, she separated from the Demonette, lowering her eyes "Zazie… I am not sure that this can work… I don't know if my creator has ever imagined a situation like this… "  
Hearing Chachamaru's mortified voice, Zazie placed both her hands on the mechanical girl's cheeks, smiling slightly "we'll check it immediately… say 'aaah' " Chachamaru, obedient, opened her mouth, allowing the Demonette to check its inside. Her lips were evidently silicon-made, they were as soft as those of any human being; her teeth were probably made out of bright white ceramics. Chachamaru would never have caries. The gums and the inside of the mouth were covered by synthetic mucous, and in the middle of the inferior dental arcade a beautiful rosy tongue was resting. Hakase had really thought about every detail.  
Zazie smiled, slightly caressing Chachamaru's lips of and making the android close her mouth.  
"I am glad to inform you that you don't have a laser gun in your mouth" she said smiling, holding both her hands on Chachamaru's cheeks of, feeling the heat on them, even if she wasn't reddening like a normal human being. Chachamaru smiled too, leaving her eyes half open, now relieved, turning a silent thanks to her creator, and she didn't notice what was about to happen, until…

The lips of the two girls touched, timidly at first. Then Zazie sank her hands in Chachamaru's hair, who leaned on to the back of the armchair, embracing the Demonette tightly, overpowered by her own emotions.  
Zazie moved backwards. Her cheeks were reddening, and she was still smiling. "See? nothing happened …" she said staring at Chachamaru. "you're wrong…" answered the mechanical girl, leaving her eyes half open and smiling "… something happened". She whispered these words and then approached again to Zazie's face, for a second kiss. She had time to get ready for it, this time.  
Zazie closed her eyes, feeling again that splendid emotion, tasting its slightly electric taste, nibbling Chachamaru's inferior lip softly.  
It could have lasted one minute or one millennium, none of the two immortal girls had the opportunity of realizing it. They separated again.  
The demonette placed again her head on Chachamaru's shoulder, smiling, and the android lifted her right hand to caress Zazie's candid head.

"I can ask you something strange, Chachamaru? " Zazie asked after few more than one minute of silence "Sure " answered Chachamaru, smiling and caressing the Demonette.  
"is it possible for an… Artificial Organism to feel emotions like these? I have also had… some problems, at the beginning…Demonic way of thought... " Zazie blushed violently: she didn't form the question as well as she hoped.  
Chachamaru nodded slightly, understanding that there was no wickedness in those words, and she brought her left hand to the collar of her shirt, starting to untie the buttons "Look… " she said discovering her own chest. The plates metallic covered with synthetic skin and silicone to simulate a female body opened along the line of the sternum, revealing the mechanical girl's chest cavity. Zazie had to screen her eyes with her hand when a strong white light started to shine among of Chachamaru's ribs, near to her right lung. Zazie left her eyes half open, realizing that she was staring at a glass cylinder, that was long around fifteen centimetres, inside which something like a sphere of light was floating. Electric cables and gum tubes were going out of the cylinder dispersing among the body of the gynoid.  
Chachamaru waited for about ten seconds, then she closed again the protective plates and buttoned her shirt.

"Chachamaru… that was…? " she asked Zazie. Her yellow eyes were wide open. Chachamaru smiled weakly, lowering her eyes. "A soul. My soul. Hakase and my Master recovered it while they were looking for a system to feed my body, and they have connected it to my brain to allow me to act as a real human being"  
Seeing Chachamaru's sad expression, while she was pronouncing such words, Zazie encircled again her neck with both her arms. "It was a simple curiosity…I don't care if you are organic or not, as long as you are you…" she said smiling before placing a kiss on the Chachamaru's right cheek.  
"In fact… Perhaps it is a good thing… " continued the Demonette, embracing the mechanical girl. "in three hundred years, I have never tried anything similar… and human life is too much short, from my point of view… "

Chachamaru nodded, smiling weakly, before noticing that it was very late, thanks to her inside clock. They had remained in that position for almost two hours. The mechanical girl shook her head slowly, before putting her right hand under the Zazie's knees and the left one behind her shoulders, lifting the Demonette and holding her into her arms "it's very late… I'll come with you downstairs … " "look, I still know how to walk" said Zazie, but she kept holding Chachamaru's neck. "I know … but I'd like to stay this way for another moment" answered the mechanical girl, going beyond the door of her room holding up the Demonette.  
Zazie, smiling, huddled a little, surrendering herself to that heat, familiar as that of her native land, and immensely more pleasant. Chachamaru smiled in turn, while she was going down the staircases inhaling the spicy scent that spread from Zazie's hair.

Evangeline observed perplexed the strange scene, sat on the black velvet couch, an eyebrow lifted in a surprised look while Chachamaru passed in front of her, still holding Zazie, walking toward the door.  
Here , she gently placed to the ground the minute Demonette, opening the door and bowig toward her.  
Zazie put her shoes, a pair of black boots, before bowing in turn toward Chachamaru.  
Evangeline whitened, her green eyes wide open, seeing the two girls who were exchanging a tender kiss, the Demonette staying on the point of her feet to reach the face of Chachamaru, who was taller than her.  
Smiling, Zazie closed the door, before returning at the building of the Nightmare Circus, where she resided.

Chachamaru gave two turns of key to the door, before bringing her attention on the living room, that shone for the absence of the centenary child.  
"Master? " did it make Chachamaru, advancing toward the centre of the living room and looking around "Where are you? "  
Slowly, Evangeline lifted a pale arm to signal that she was on the floor, in front of the couch on which she was sitting a little before. Chachamaru advanced worried, finding the Vampire in state of shock, a red shade on the face of the immortal child. "Master, are you all right? " asked the mechanical girl helping her master to stand up.  
"do you believe that I'm all right? " howled the Vampire, with a livid face, sitting again on the couch. "I have just seen the only thing that I would never imagined to see, even in a thousand years" she said, recovering her etiquette and smoothing her velvet skirt with her small hands. "surely Hakase did a good job, but… "  
Evangeline shook her head, holding her forehead with her right hand. "this goes over my ability to rationalize" "I am sorry, Master… I would be a liar if I said that it has been sudden… " Chachamaru started to explain the situation, looking for an understanding from Evangeline, to whom she owed her very life. The heat inside the gynoid's chest, the first timid looks among those different girls and finally that prophecy of Zazie's tarots.  
Remembering those emotions, Chachamaru brought her right hand to the pocket of her shirt.

Instead of two cards there was now only one, as if the two melted together. On the shining platinum surface, a smiling Zazie in a black suit carried a big gear, which seemed to emanate beams of light.  
Chachamaru smiled, before putting back the card in her pocket.

woah...this took a lot of time...writhing, translating...

Things are going a bit lime, just because all my friends who read this said so

"More lime, Ray!" "We Want Kisses!" . Yuri-lover girls...

So...see ya on next update!


	3. Interlude

Zazie opened her eyes, waked by the happy chirping of the blue bird on her nightstand. The Demonette smiled, rising from the first peaceful night of the century. She petted the bird , and sat in the big canopy bed, the black curtains tied to the sculpted, wooden column.  
Eating breakfast, toothbrushing, showering, dressing with a clean uniform, all was done without hurry, before leaving the apartment complex near the Nightmare Circus main building, a big, purple, stadium-like tent. The blue bird on her shoulder chirped happily.  
She strolled toward the main school building, smiling lightly, the nice, reassuring ticking of Chachamaru's gears still resounding in her head.

At the same time, inside the wood surrounding the west side of the Mahora Gakuen, Chachamaru opened her eyes, leaving Stand-by Mode.

"Here you go, you lovesick Robot" Evangeline removed the spring from the back of Chachamaru's head "First that Negi-brat, and now that good for nothing circus demon. Next what, the resident Net Idol? Or maybe that Fox Ninja?" "Chisame-san is just a friend... And Nagase-san belong to Tatsumiya-san" "Gah, really? Even that stingy miko is getting laid? And what about me?" the Vampire stomped away, waving her arms in the air "Not only I have to repeat middle school until that damned curse is removed, but I'm struck in a class full of lesbians! I'll make you pay for this too, Baka Nagi!" evangeline yelled, waving her fist to the ceiling "Bah, it's no use...Let's go, Chachamaru..." "Yes, Master" The gynoid stood up slowly, her gears ticking happily. She closed the door behind the petite vampire, following her master on the paved road to the school, the spiced scent of Zazie' hair still swirling inside her head.

The Gynoid and the Demonette looked up to the blue sky perceiving the big change in their eternal lives.


End file.
